Toonsburg
|genre = Adventure Mystery Comedy Drama Thriller|num_seasons = 12|num_episodes = 480|runtime = 45 minutes (episodes) 67 minutes (specials) 95 minutes (TV Movies)|company = CBS Television Studios|distributor = CBS Television Distribution|network = CBS|country = United States|language = English|first_aired – last_aired = June 30th, 2021 - present|picture_format = 1080p (HDTV)|next = Return to |BGcolor = orange|starring = Chandler Riggs Micah Gursoy Selena Gomez Akira Golz Bryn McAuley}}Toonsburg is a American live-action/animated-adventure-mystery-comedy-drama-thriller television series, being created by TBD. It is to be produced by CBS Television Studios and it will premiere on on June 30th, 2021. Synopsis In world where cartoons coexist with human beings, there are 2 detectives are out to save the planet from a madman Dr. Francis Claw. Characters Main * Michael "Mike" Jerryson (played by Chandler Riggs) - a Toonsburg detective and owner of the Jerryson Detective Office. who solves the cases and saving the world with his partner, Sir Garrett. * Sir Garrett (voiced by Micah Gursoy) - a character from Nella the Princess Knight, who is Mike's partner in solving case and saving the world. *'Julie McAnderson' (played by Selena Gomez) - a former juvenile who has become a employer and detective and works at Jerryson Detective Office and partners with Princess Nella. *'Princess Nella' (voiced by Akira Golz) - the titular protagonist from Nella the Princess Knight, who is Julie's partner in her cases. *'Marvis '(voiced by Bryn McAuley) - Dracula's 114-year-old daughter who joins the Jerryson Detective Office after the case of the poisoned toons (in Season 4 - present). Supporting * Henry Kingsway II (played by Tom Cruise) - a drunk friend of Mike. * Diana Fionarichman (played by Mackenzie Foy) - Mike's childhood friend and girlfriend. * Willow (voiced by Maya Tanida) - a character from Nella the Princess Knight who knows about plants, and the secretary of Mike's detective business. * Samurai Jack (voiced by Phil LaMarr) - a character from Samurai Jack and the one who trained Mike. * Numbuh 1/Nigel Uno (voiced by Ben Diskin) - a character of Codename: Kids Next Door and an ally to Mike and Garrett. * Agent G (played by Will Ferrell) - a secret agent of the TAF. He is sometimes an ally of Mike and Garrett, but he sees them as young people that are not capable of being detectives. * Officer Hannah MacDenusford (played by Bridgit Mendler) - a police officer of Toonsburg who doesn't trust cartoons. * Lorcan Darcy (played by Tom Holland) - Mike's frenemy, former detective, and is a seventeen year old drug dealer who seeks revenge on the Headmaster for the death of his mother. In the tenth season finale, He and Mike became best friends. In the beginning of the eleventh season, He was bitten by a spider and becomes Spider-Lorcan. * Sergeant Kevin Jerryson (played Alex Pettyfer) - Mike's elder brother who is a military soldier. *'King Dad' (voiced by Ty Jones) - Nella's father who raised Mike since he was 5. *'Spider-Man/Peter Parker' (voiced by Scott Porter) - A school boy who got bitten by a spider that gave him spider powers. *'Katie Howardson' (played by Emma Watson) - the mayor of Toonsburg who supports Mike's detective agency. *'Adora / She-Ra' (voiced by Aimee Carrero) - a 16-year old orphan who is the hero of Planet Etheria and close ally of Mike and his agency. *'Kevin Gogglebert' (played by Chris Hemsworth) - a former gambler who lives his life on the beach. *'Georgia Jibson' (played by Mariand Castrejón Castañeda) - a police officer who's friends with Kevin Gogglebert. *'Demencia' (voiced by Melaney Sems) - Once a assistant of Black Hat, now the owner of a restaurant in Toonsburg *'Charlene Jerryson' (played by Amber Heard) - a young woman and mother of Mike and Kevin who mysteriously disappeared when they were young. *'Android 18' (voiced by Meredith McCoy) - an android and twin sister of Android 17. Antagonists * Dr. Francis Claw (played by Jake Abel) - the main antagonist of the series and the criminal mastermind who hates the toons and plans to destroy them all and rule the world. ** Hunter J (voiced by Sonny Dey) - one of Dr. Claw's bounty hunter who hunts down toons for money. ** Keel and Jocky (played by Brendan Fraser and Jeremy Renner) - Dr. Claw's henchmen. * Blaine (voiced by Kobi Frumer) - a character from Nella the Princess Knight and a criminal mastermind from one of Mike's past cases. * Hammerhead (voiced by Jim Cummings) a character from Spider-Man and Toonsburg's criminal mob boss. * Phil Jackson (played by Corey Stoll) - a terrorist who plans to destroy the United States. ** Laura Jackson (played by Willow Shields) - Phil's daughter who want revenge for her father's death by Mike and Garrett. * Professor Nathaniel "Klan" DeMoore (played by Adam DeVine) - a scientific criminal who kills cartoons for his own gain. * Miku Izayoi (voiced by Jad Saxton) a anime character from Date A Live who has a strong hatred for the humans due to a accidental gunshot that nearly killed Shido. * Dora Marquez (voiced by Fátima Ptacek) - a former star of the Nickelodeon show Dora series, but is replaced by new shows, and she tries to keep her popularity pure by any means necessary. *'Norman Osborn/Green Goblin' (voiced by Mark Hamill) - a supervillain and Spider-Man's archenemy. *'Dakota Harrison' (played by Adrienne Wilkinson) - a business woman who also hates toons just like Dr. Claw. *'Android 21' (voiced by Jeannie Tirado) - an android who has a desire to eat people and the cartoons. Unfortunately, her Candy Beam only works on cartoons, but not on human beings. In facts, she eats the humans whole. *'Arnoldo Hitler' (played by Seán McLaughlin) - A descendant of Adolf Hitler from World War II who want to start what his ancestor had started for world domination. *'Killer Gunner' (played by Bryan Dechart) - a criminal assassin that sells drugs with his gang of robbers and toons to his clients. *'Antitoon' (played by Mark Fischbach) - A former cartoonist who loves cartoons, until the cartoon characters betray him. *'The Headmaster' (voiced by Richard E. Grant) - Lorcan's arch enemy and owner of an orphanage/highly criminal organization. He's the one who killed Lorcan's mother. **'Lucy' (played by Joey King) - The Headmaster's right hand girl in season one until she betrayed him after confessing her crush on Lorcan. She later redeem in season 2 and became Lorcan's girlfriend and ally. In the eleventh season, they both got married. *'Benjamin Dora Carverson' (played by Jamie Foxx) - A crime lord who wants to be king of the crime lords. *'Danny Le Mich' (played by Seth Rogen) - a former comedian who has turned into a life of crime. *'Cartgangsters' - a gang of humans and toons who commit crimes all over Toonsburg. **'Stinger Joe' (played by David Henrie) - the leader of the gang. **'Android 17' (voiced by Chuck Huber) - the twin brother of Android 18 and Dr. Gero's seventeenth android creation who is the the third member of the gang. **'Mobkiller Melana' (played by Maisie Williams) - a female psychopath of the gang, who kills anyone who stands in the gang's way. **'Cargo Bob '(played by Ansel Elgort) - a thief of the gang who steals cargo. **'Cree Lincoln' (voiced by Cree Summer) - Abigail's older sister and former member of the Kids Next Door who is now a member of the Cartgangsters Gang. **'Drago' (voiced by Michael Rosenbaum) - the future son of Shendu and the second fire demon *'Gyaos' (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) - a giant vampire bat-like creature from Japan. *'Mind Blowner' (played by Diedrich Bader) - a deformed criminal who blows things up, including his victims. Episodes :See List of Toonsburg episodes. Quotes Production Film :See Toonsburg (film). Trivia * This show is inspired by the film Who Framed Roger Rabbit?. Category:Live-Action/Animated Category:Television shows Category:CBS Television Category:CBS Television shows Category:Mystery-adventure Category:Adventure-drama Category:Thriller Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows Category:Animation Category:Sonic879's ideas Category:Coolot's ideas Category:35Baragon's ideas Category:CNReactionGuy18's Ideas Category:Knottyorchid12's Ideas Category:SuperCartoonBrony2000's ideas Category:Crossover Television series Category:CBS Television Studios Category:Toonsburg Category:SpyroFanandCollinTSB's ideas Category:CBS Category:CLTwins15's Ideas